runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
'''Reunion is the first episode of the first season of Runaways and the first episode of the series overall.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 25th August 2017 Synopsis A group of six Los Angeles teens, fractured by a tragic loss, reunite only to discover that their parents may be hiding a terrible secret that turns their world upside down.Marvel's Runaways - Promo, First Look Photos, Key Art + Episode Synopsis *Updated 12th October 2017* Plot Cast Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Co-Starring *Mark Adair-Rios as Walter *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel *Zayne Emory as Brandon *Timothy Granaderos as Lucas *Dinora Walcott as Nurse *Nicole Wolf as Destiny *Jose Joey Abril as Little Creeper *Cesar A. Garcia as Big Creeper *Soraya Kelley as Parishioner *Pat Lentz as Aura *Heather Olt as Frances *Archana Rajan as Megan *Matthew Salisbury as Lyft Driver *Ric Sarabia as Decrepit Figure *Evan Seiclitz as Furry Bear *Robert van Guelpen as Customer *Amy Waller as Lisbeth Multimedia |-|Promotional= Runaways Reunion 101-01-Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-02-Alex-Catherine-Geoffrey.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-03-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-04-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-05-Tina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-06-Tina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-07~Nico-Tina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-08-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-09-Chase~Victor.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-10-Victor.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-11-Victor~Janet.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-12-Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-13-Janet~Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-14-Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-15-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-16-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-17-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-18-Chase-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-19-Chase-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-20-Karolina~Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-21-Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-22-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-23-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-24-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-25-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-26-Leslie.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-27-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-28-Karolina-Frank.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-29-Leslie-Frank-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-30~Leslie-Frank.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-31-Leslie.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-32-Catherine-Geoffrey.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-33-Alex.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-34-Gert-Molly-Nico-Karolina-Chase~Alex.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-35-Gert-Molly-Nico-Karolina-Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-36~Molly-Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-37-Alex-Chase-Gert.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-38-Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-39-Gert.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-40-Stacey-Dale-Victor-Geoffrey-Janet-Catherine-Leslie-Robert-Tina~Alex.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-41~Victor-Dale~Janet-Geoffrey-Catherine~Robert.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-42-Robert.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-43-Catherine-Leslie.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-44-Janet-Victor.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-45~Karolina~Gert-Alex-Chase~Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-46-Alex.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-47-Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-48-Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-49-Gert.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-50-Gert.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-51-Alex~Nico.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-52-Nico~Karolina.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-53-Chase.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-54-Stacey~Dale.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-55~Stacey-Molly-Dale.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-56-Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-57-Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-58-Molly.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-59-Leslie.jpg Runaways Reunion 101-60-Molly-Gert-Alex-Chase-Karolina.jpg |-|Screencaps= Runaways-101-001-Destiny.png Runaways-101-002-Destiny.png Runaways-101-003-Creeper-Destiny-Creeper.png Runaways-101-004-Destiny.png Runaways-101-005~Creepers~Destiny~Aura~Frances.png Runaways-101-006-Frances-Destiny-Aura.png Runaways-101-007-Church of the Gibborim.png Runaways-101-008-Wilder House.png Runaways-101-009-Wilder House.png Runaways-101-010-Geoffrey.png Runaways-101-011-Alex.png Runaways-101-012-Geoffrey.png Runaways-101-013~Amy.png Runaways-101-014-Alex-Geoffrey-Catherine.png Runaways-101-015~Alex-Catherine-Geoffrey.png Runaways-101-016-Alex.png Runaways-101-017-Catherine.png Runaways-101-018-Geoffrey.png Runaways-101-019-Nico.png Runaways-101-020~Nico.png Runaways-101-021-Tina.png Runaways-101-022-Robert.png Runaways-101-023-Tina.png Runaways-101-024-Nico.png Runaways-101-025~Tina-Nico-Amy's Room.png Runaways-101-026-Robert.png Runaways-101-027-Nico-Tina.png Runaways-101-028-Stein House.png Runaways-101-029-Janet~Chase.png Runaways-101-030-Chase.png Runaways-101-031-Victor.png Runaways-101-032~Victor-Chase.png Runaways-101-033-Victor.png Runaways-101-034~Leslie-Church of Gibborim.png Runaways-101-035-Leslie.png Runaways-101-036-Karolina-Frank.png Runaways-101-037-Frances-Aura.png Runaways-101-038~Leslie-Frank.png Runaways-101-039-Leslie.png Runaways-101-040-Leslie-Karolina.png Runaways-101-041-Leslie~Karolina.png Runaways-101-042-Atlas Academy.png Runaways-101-043-Stacey-Gert-Dale.png Runaways-101-044-Gert-Molly.png Runaways-101-045-Stacey~Moly.png Runaways-101-046~Gert-Molly.png Runaways-101-047-Gert-Molly.png Runaways-101-048-Eiffel~Lucas-Chase-Brandon.png Runaways-101-049-Karolina~Chase~Lucas.png Runaways-101-050-Nico.png Runaways-101-051-Alex.png Runaways-101-052-Alex-Nico-Karolina-Chase-Molly-Gert- Photo.png Runaways-101-053-Nico.png Runaways-101-054-Alex.png Runaways-101-055-Catherine.png Runaways-101-056-Geoffrey-Catherine.png Runaways-101-057-Leslie.png Runaways-101-058-Leslie.png Runaways-101-059-Leslie-Decrepit Figure.png Runaways-101-060-Gert.png Runaways-101-061-Nico.png Runaways-101-062~Chase-Schematic.png Runaways-101-063-Chase-Alex.png Runaways-101-064-Chase-Alex-Gert.png Runaways-101-065-Chase-Alex.png Runaways-101-066~Gert-Karolina.png Runaways-101-067-Nico.png Runaways-101-068-Lucas-Brandon.png Runaways-101-069-Molly.png Runaways-101-070-Eiffel.png Runaways-101-071-Molly.png Runaways-101-072-Gert.png Runaways-101-073-Chase.png Runaways-101-074~Chase-Walter.png Runaways-101-075-Chase.png Runaways-101-076-Chase-Gert.png Runaways-101-077-Lucas-Chase-Brandon.png Runaways-101-078-Karolina.png Runaways-101-079-Nico.png Runaways-101-080-Nico-Alex.png Runaways-101-081-Nico.png Runaways-101-082-Alex.png Runaways-101-083-Amy.png Runaways-101-084-Nico.png Runaways-101-085-Nico-Karolina.png Runaways-101-086-Karolina.png Runaways-101-087-Nico-Karolina.png Runaways-101-088-Molly.png Runaways-101-089-Nurse~Molly.png Runaways-101-090-Molly.png Runaways-101-091-Molly.png Runaways-101-092-Karolina.png Runaways-101-093-Karolina-Destiny.png Runaways-101-094-Karolina-Destiny.png Runaways-101-095-Molly-Yorkes House.png Runaways-101-096-Molly.png Runaways-101-097-Molly.png Runaways-101-098-Molly.png Runaways-101-099-Molly.png Runaways-101-100-Stacey-Dale.png Runaways-101-101-Janet-Victor.png Runaways-101-102-Robert.png Runaways-101-103-Stacey~Tina~Robert.png Runaways-101-104-Tina-Robert.png Runaways-101-105~Stacey-Dale~Robert.png Runaways-101-106-Geoffrey-Catherine-Leslie.png Runaways-101-107-Catherine-Leslie.png Runaways-101-108-Catherine-Leslie.png Runaways-101-109-Alex.png Runaways-101-110~Tina~Robert-Janet-Victor~Leslie~Catherine~Geoffrey.png Runaways-101-111-Geoffrey~Catherine.png Runaways-101-112-Dale.png Runaways-101-113~Leslie-Tina-Robert~Catherine.png Runaways-101-114-Geoffrey-Catherine.png Runaways-101-115-Stacey-Victor-Janet-Geoffrey-Catherine-Leslie-Robert-Tina.png Runaways-101-116~Geoffrey~Catherine-Leslie.png Runaways-101-117~Leslie-Tina-Robert.png Runaways-101-118-Victor-Stacey~Dale.png Runaways-101-119-Nico.png Runaways-101-120-Karolina.png Runaways-101-121-Chase-Party.png Runaways-101-122-Nico.png Runaways-101-123-Alex-Nico-Karolina-Chase-Molly-Gert-Photo.png Runaways-101-124-Furry Bear.png Runaways-101-125-Gert.png Runaways-101-126-Yorkes House.png Runaways-101-127~Molly-Phone.png Runaways-101-128-Karolina.png Runaways-101-129-Karolina.png Runaways-101-130-Molly.png Runaways-101-131-Molly-Old Lace.png Runaways-101-132~Molly.png Runaways-101-133-Gert.png Runaways-101-134-Molly.png Runaways-101-135-Chase.png Runaways-101-136~Chase-Brandon.png Runaways-101-137-Chase.png Runaways-101-138-Lucas-Brandon-Chase~Karolina.png Runaways-101-139-Karolina-Chase.png Runaways-101-140-Nico.png Runaways-101-141-Nico.png Runaways-101-142-Gert-Molly-Karolina-Chase.png Runaways-101-143-Alex.png Runaways-101-144-Gert-Molly-Nico-Karolina-Chase.png Runaways-101-145-Alex~Chase.png Runaways-101-146~Alex-Chase-Nico-Molly~Gert-Karolina.png Runaways-101-147-Gert.png Runaways-101-148-Karolina.png Runaways-101-149-Alex-Chase.png Runaways-101-150-Nico.png Runaways-101-151-Nico~Alex.png Runaways-101-152~Nico-Alex.png Runaways-101-153-Karolina-Gert-Molly-Nico.png Runaways-101-154-Nico-Alex.png Runaways-101-155-Chase~Molly~Gert.png Runaways-101-156-Chase.png Runaways-101-157-Molly.png Runaways-101-158-Alex.png Runaways-101-159-Karolina-Nico-Alex-Gert-Molly-Chase.png Runaways-101-160-Pride.png Runaways-101-161-Nico-Alex.png Runaways-101-162-Alex-Chase-Karolina.png Runaways-101-163-Pride.png Runaways-101-164-Gert-Nico.png Runaways-101-165-Victor-Stacey-Janet-Leslie-Catherine-Geoffrey-Tina-Robert.png |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= Episode Guide References Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes